


Dress Code

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, school girl skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: When the weather heats up at Arkanis Academy, the boys revolt against their trousers-only dress code by wearing the uniform skirts the girls are allowed. Kylo expects to laugh when his boyfriend Hux joins the protest, but when he sees him, he wants to get under that skirt. Bad.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the heat of this summer and [xxxmah’s super hot drawing](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/post/162240664068/d) based on [this real protest](https://www.theguardian.com/education/2017/jun/22/teenage-boys-wear-skirts-to-school-protest-no-shorts-uniform-policy).

By the time he got down the block from his house, Kylo could feel the prickling of sweat at his brow, his upper lip, the small of his back. Even at eight o’clock in the morning, the heat was already oppressive, the sun beating down on the pavement as he walked the familiar path to school. It had been like this since the start of June, and it was getting old fast.

Arkanis Academy was a decrepit stone building from the turn of the twentieth century, and the administration had never bothered to install air conditioning. Even with fans and open windows, it was still stifling as Kylo and the rest of the students sat through their classes. Maybe it could have been at least tolerable if the boys had been permitted to break the dress code and wear shorts, but the headmaster was taking a hard line: it was long, navy blue trousers, belted; a white button-down shirt, tucked neatly in; and black shoes. No exceptions, no matter how the student council begged and pleaded for them to let up this once.

The girls had it far easier. Their uniform included skirts, and while they were knee-length, they offered some air flow. Kylo had never quite so seriously considered buying a kilt. It wouldn’t have done him any good, though, when it didn’t fit the dress code. So he and the others suffered in their sweltering trousers. The sweat was starting to bead up in earnest now, especially under where his backpack lay. When he finally got to the building, it would be running down his skin, dampening his shirt.

He pulled out his phone as he trudged along, thumbing his way to his texts with his boyfriend. The last bubble on the screen, from him, read: _Night, baby_. They had been up until two in the morning again, just typing back and forth. Things had turned to _I wish I had your cock in me right now_ around midnight, and they had taken about twenty minutes to exchange the filthiest texts they could come up with while they jerked off in their separate bedrooms across town. They didn’t do it every night, but when it had been a few days since one of their sets of parents had been out of the house long enough for them to get in a quick fuck, they resorted to it.

_Hey_ , Kylo typed now. _I’m sweating my balls off already. I’ll be sitting in a fucking puddle by the end of the day._

He waited for a few seconds, finger moving toward the lock button, but then the ellipsis bubble appeared. Grinning, Kylo tapped the screen to keep it lit.

_I think I’m going to be just fine today_ , Hux replied.

Kylo’s brows rose. He typed: _Oh really? Do tell._

_You’ll see when you get here._

_Secrets_... Kylo wrote. _I love it when you tease me._

Hux came back with: _Shut up and hurry._

Kylo locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, picking up his pace. He wasn’t about to run, or he’d be a disaster when he got to school, but he strode out, eating up the pavement with his long legs.

He expected to see the usual ten or fifteen students making their way up the steps toward the main entrance of the building when he arrived, but instead the lawn was filled with people, all of them abuzz. Kylo approached the group, pushing his way past a few freshmen to get nearer to the front. As he passed through, he heard snatches of conversation:

“They’re going to be sent home for this.”

“They can’t get away with it. Headmaster Snoke is _pissed_.”

“They’re bloody legends. This is going down in school history. I can’t believe it.”

Reaching the head of the crowd, Kylo spotted the source of the commotion: eight boys were standing in a line at the foot of the steps, their bags at their feet. From the top, they looked just as they should, with their white button-down shirts, but below the waist, their long, navy blue trousers were absent. In their place were the blue, green, and white plaid skirts the girls were required to wear.

Seven of them—all of whom Kylo recognized as seniors in his class—were wearing the standard white knee-socks, but the one at the center, the tallest of them, had on a pair of black thigh-high stockings held up what what Kylo could only assume was a garter belt — not that he could see under the skirt, but the straps trailed down the boy’s lean thighs to where the stockings ended.

“Holy shit,” Kylo said. There was no mistaking the boy’s shock of red hair and the legs Kylo had had wrapped around him more times than he could count: Hux. Kylo could hear him speaking to Snoke, who stood on the stairs above them.

“Headmaster,” Hux said, duly formal, “I’m protesting the dress code at Arkanis. The summer climate is completely unsuitable for trousers, and creates a hazardous learning environment for your male students. These are extraordinary circumstances, likely brought on by climate change, and it is only proper that the administration of this school take appropriate action.” He gestured to the boys around him. “However, if you are unwilling to do that, my compatriots and I decided to review the dress code to find a way to _skirt_ the rules. There is nothing in the code that states that boys _cannot_ wear the traditional girls’ uniform. It says only that ‘uniforms must be worn at all times.’” Tipping his chin up, Hux smiled slyly. “I’m wearing my uniform, sir.”

Kylo’s chest swelled with both suppressed laughter and pride. Of all people, Hux would be the one to pull this kind of stunt. He took as many liberties as the strict regulations of the academy would allow, and it was one of the things that had made Kylo fall for him. He wondered why Hux hadn’t invited him to join in his little protest, especially since a boy Kylo’s size would look ridiculous in one of the girls’ skirts, but he was actually glad he hadn’t. This was just the kind of surprise he needed on a too-hot Monday morning.

“So,” Headmaster Snoke said, his arms crossed sternly over his chest as he looked down over the protesters, “you think can just walk in here like that? It’s indecent, Mr. Hux.”

“Hardly, sir,” Hux countered. “In today’s genderfluid society, restricting one gender to a certain piece of clothing is outdated and backwards. Don’t you want Arkanis to be considered a forward-thinking institution?”

Snoke turned his nose up and pursed his thin lips, one of the only places where he wasn’t scarred (Desert Storm, they said). “Arkanis is welcoming to all identities, Mr. Hux, as you well know, and you are within your rights to stage a protest—according to the 1963 rule—but there is no regulation that requires me to let you into the building wearing _that_.” He looked Hux up and down, gaze lingering on his stocking-clad legs.

Kylo’s focus was drawn there, too, following the line of Hux’s thighs to his skinny knees and calves, to the pair of Mary Janes he must have hunted to find in his size. He had been planning this for a while, then, the sly bastard. Kylo wanted to kiss him until he was gasping, and, hell, he wouldn’t mind tracing the straps of his garters up under that skirt—it was _definitely_ a couple of sizes too small, since it ended at mid-thigh—until he got a firm handful of Hux’s ass. He could only imagine what kind of underwear he had on; he figured it wasn’t his usual black boxer-briefs. Kylo’s cock twitched with interest, making him shift his stance.

“‘All students are allowed an item of personal expression in addition to their uniform,’” Hux quoted, presumably also from the dress code. “I’m expressing myself, sir.”

“The refers to woven friendship bracelets and hoop earrings, Mr. Hux,” Snoke said, “not undergarments.”

Bending down at the waist (offering Kylo an enticing view of his barely-covered backside), Hux lifted the hem of the skirt to get a hold of the garter and said, “Well, I can take them off, sir…”

“No!” Snoke exclaimed, eyes wide. “Please leave all of your clothing _on_.” He sighed as Hux stood slowly, tugging on the skirt as if to preserve his modesty. Kylo snorted. “Fine, Mr. Hux,” Snoke said, defeated. “You may come inside because of your right to protest, but no tomfoolery or you’ll be sent directly home. Am I understood?”

Hux kept his impassive, respectful expression in place, nodding. “You are, sir. Now, shall we all get to class? I wouldn’t want to be late.”

Snoke gave him last exasperated look before turning on his heel and storming up the stairs into the building. Immediately, conversation broke out among the students on the lawn. Some dared to approach the protesters and offer high fives or other congratulations, but most everyone just waited for them to enter the school before following them in reverence. Several picked up their bags and headed up, but before Hux could take his, Kylo jogged up and snatched it, swinging it over his shoulder.

“Consider me surprised,” he said, eyeing his boyfriend.

A slow, satisfied smile spread across Hux’s face. “Good.” Taking a step closer to Kylo, he asked, “What do you think?”

Kylo touched the waistband of the skirt at Hux’s narrow middle, running his fingertips down a pleat until he reached the hem. He tugged it lightly, holding Hux’s gaze. “Mmhm. Civil disobedience looks really good on you.”

Hux chuckled, laying a hand on Kylo’s chest. “I had hoped you’d appreciate it.” He was using that low, fuck-me tone that never failed to get Kylo up. He had once given an entire science presentation on crystal cleavage using it, and Kylo had spent the whole ten minutes with his blue folder in his lap, trying to hide is very obvious hard-on.

His hand still at the back of Hux’s skirt, Kylo lifted it enough for the sparse wind to catch it, gusting under it. Hux’s lips parted, even as his eyes narrowed, predacious. Blood rushed straight for Kylo’s groin. He knew that look, and it usually led to Hux bent over the nearest table while Kylo crouched behind him, face buried in his ass, tongue inside him. Fighting Hux’s pants down when they were both desperate was a hindrance, but the skirt...well, that would make things infinitely easier.

“What do you have on under this?” Kylo asked, quiet and meant only for Hux to hear.

Hux cocked a ruddy brow. “What do you have first period?”

Kylo blinked, confused, but answered, “AP Euro.”

“Can you miss it?” Hux asked, circling one of the buttons on Kylo’s shirt front with his forefinger while he shifted his hips back to press himself against Kylo’s palm.

Kylo really shouldn’t skip it, since they had a quiz coming up on Friday, but… “Depends on what I’m missing it for,” he replied, barely resisting the urge to grab Hux by the buttock and grind his half-hard cock against him.

“I’d like to show you just _exactly_ I’m wearing under this,” said Hux.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Kylo said, grabbing for Hux’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Public displays of affection, such as kisses and handholding, were not permitted at Arkanis, but if Hux could protest today, then so could Kylo. Pulling hard, he tugged Hux up the stairs and into the building.

The hallways were almost clear as they strode toward the ground floor boys’ lavatory. Probably about once a week, they would both get the hall pass during sixth period and meet up there to spend a few fevered minutes pressed up against the divider of the single stall, making out while Hux got Kylo off. They had never really agreed that it was always him with his cock out, but it just seemed to turn out that way. But Kylo made sure to get Hux back when they were pretending to study in Hux’s bedroom after school.

Mrs. Hux always required the door to be open—no untoward things allowed—so most times Kylo did it while they sat side-by-side at Hux’s small desk, backs to the open door and their proximity excused by their dedication to physics problems. Hux was amazing; he could have had the best orgasm of his life, but betray it with nothing more than a flutter of his eyelids and an indrawn breath. Kylo, on the other hand, could barely keep it together when he came.

The lavatory door squeaked when they opened it and groaned as it eased closed, but by the time it _thunked_ back in place, Kylo had Hux backed up against the nearest sink and his hands at the tops of Hux’s stockings, just like he had imagined.

“Where did you get these?” he asked, snapping the garters. “Please don’t tell me you raided your mom’s underwear drawer?”

“Of course not,” Hux said, affronted, as he began to unbutton Kylo’s shirt with practiced hands. “I bought them online, like a civilized person.” He stopped about halfway down the shirt, spreading the top enough to bare Kylo’s neck and collarbones. He landed a kiss at the hollow of the his throat before dragging his tongue up to Kylo’s chin, where he sank his teeth in. Kylo grunted and slid his hands up under Hux’s skirt. He found nothing but bare ass.

“Jesus Christ, Hux,” he said, kneading the muscle. “Are you wearing _anything_?”

Hux laughed, a gust of warm air against Kylo’s cheek. “Why don’t you look and find out?”

Kylo slapped one buttock playfully, tipping his head toward the stall. “Then get over there.”

As Hux went to move past him, Kylo snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a branding kiss. Hux gave a delicious humming moan as Kylo pressed his tongue into his mouth, sweeping it deep, like he knew Hux liked. He tasted like the vanilla creamer he put in his breakfast coffee every morning, something that was way too sweet for Kylo, who still ate plain Cheerios with whole milk like he was ten.

Turning them, he pushed Hux back into the stall and slammed the flimsy door shut behind them, clicking the lock into place. Hux was suckling his lower lip as he let Kylo press him up against the wall. Kylo didn’t hesitate in reaching up under his skirt again, this time tracing the cleft of his ass and finding a thin strip of material dipping down into it. _A thong? Fuck._ Kylo groaned and slipped his fingers under it.

“Oh, you really _do_ like this, don’t you?” Hux said in Kylo’s ear. He sounded smug, but there was a distinct note of awe shot through it.

Kylo moved his right hand around to cup between Hux’s legs. He was hard and straining against the scrap of fabric covering his cock. Kylo figured it was black; he hoped it was black. And all he’d have to do to get to Hux was to brush it out of the way.

“You look hot,” Kylo said, earnest and really unable to think of anything better.

Hux nipped his earlobe. “I’m actually quite comfortable. Snoke really should consider making this our day-to-day wear.”

Kylo rolled Hux’s testicles in his hand though the underwear, squeezing gently. Hux made a little “ah” sound that sparked down Kylo’s spine, sensitizing his nerves. Hux may have had the ability to keep quiet when he wanted to, but Kylo _loved it_ when he didn’t hold it in. He had been addicted to it since the first time Hux had moaned his name as Kylo sank into his ass.

“I’d never survive if you wore this all the time,” Kylo said, easing Hux’s cock out of the underwear so he could stroke it properly. Hux sighed. “It’s too easy access. I mean, we could just go to the back corner of the library and you could sit on my lap while I fucked you.”

“Oh God yes,” Hux breathed. “Or in the biology lab...you could just put your hand right up under the skirt and, _oh_ —”

Kylo was pressing the tip of his middle finger against Hux’s ass, easing it in slowly. He wasn’t prepped or even loose, so Kylo was careful just to go in up to the first knuckle, before pulling back out and rubbing at the rim. Hux dropped his head onto Kylo’s shoulder, muffling his groans.

“Are you kidding?” Kylo said, teasing. “If you were in this, I’d be under the lab table blowing you for the whole period.” He twisted his grip on Hux’s cock, using the foreskin to ease his strokes. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Forty minutes of fucking my mouth while Mr. Tarkin talked about cell division?” He didn’t think Hux could actually make it for the full period without coming—Kylo was good at what he did—but maybe he could draw it out for fifteen or twenty minutes.

Without even picking up his head, Hux lifted his hand and pushed two fingers into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo, silenced, sucked them, wetting them from tips to knuckles. Hux depressed the back of his tongue, and, of course, Kylo didn’t gag. He could take Hux all the way, and it drove him crazy every time.

Pulling back, Kylo popped Hux’s fingers from his mouth and pulled his own away from Hux’s ass. He trailed his hands all the way down Hux’s body, from his shoulders to his hips, as Hux regarded him with glassy, black eyes. When Kylo’s knees hit the ground, he was holding Hux by the thighs, right where stocking met skin. He looked up and said, “Better hold up your skirt, if you want to watch.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Hux said, drawing out the vowel in a distinctly English way. He scrabbled with the hem of the skirt, raising it to hold it against his stomach and revealing the sleek, black garter belt—no lace or frills, just simple poly blend that stretched—underneath.

“Sexy as hell,” Kylo mumbled as he nuzzled the warm insides of Hux’s thighs and the tender places on either side of his cock.

Hux held the skirt up with one hand and buried the other in Kylo’s hair, tugging the haphazard bun Kylo had pulled half of it into that morning. “Suck me off,” he said, voice tight with want. “It’s so bloody perfect when you do it.”

That’s how it had started between them, when they were sophomores. They had both been bored at Dopheld Mitaka’s house party and had found each other in his parents’ abandoned bedroom at around 10:30. Hux had been smoking a joint with the window cracked when Kylo had walked in looking for a place to get away from all the people for a while. Hux had shared the rest of the joint, and they had talked a little.

By the time they had smoked it down, Kylo had learned a few things he hadn’t known about Hux, a boy who had been in his classes since freshman year, but he had never really spoken to at length, and had shared a few things about himself. They had sat in silence for a minute or so after Hux had flicked the kicked end of the joint out the window onto the rose bushes below, but then Kylo, pleasantly high, was getting on the ground between Hux’s legs and going for his fly. They had left the party together and called themselves a couple about three weeks later. They’d been together since.

“Yeah, I know,” Kylo said as he tugged Hux’s underwear down his thighs. Hux’s cock hung there, right at the level of Kylo’s mouth: slender and long and enticing. Kylo probably could have drawn it from memory at this point, but he still loved seeing it there, waiting for him, every time. Taking hold of the base, he tongued the tip, attentive to the sensitive underside, before parting his lips and swallowing Hux down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux snarled, releasing Kylo’s hair and slapping his palm against the gray-green tiled wall for support.

Kylo took him deep, working his throat, before coming back up and swirling his tongue as he sucked wetly. The sound echoed around the small lavatory, unmistakable for anything else. Kylo didn’t care; Hux tasted faintly of lemon soap, but smelled warm and musky, and Kylo was weak for that combination. Corkscrewing his way back down Hux’s cock, he buried his nose at the join of his thigh, where the scent was strongest. Hux’s skin was smooth, likely having been shaved fresh that morning. It wasn’t that Kylo didn’t find his ginger pubes exceptionally endearing (he did); it was Hux that preferred to be hairless. In the end, it didn’t matter to Kylo, as long as he could get his lips around Hux.

Ringing him with his thumb and forefingers, Kylo worked him as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks when he drew up and opening his throat as he went back down. Hux was breathing in shallow pants, his head back against the wall.

“Finger yourself,” Kylo said, taking a brief break to wipe some of the saliva from his chin. “I want you open when you come.”

Hux looked down at him, ravenous. “You’re going to fuck me?” It wasn’t really a question, though.

Kylo lapped at the tip of his cock. “Yeah. I want you limping through class for the rest of the day, this thong riding right up against you.” He pulled the fabric and let it snap back against Hux’s asscheek.

“You’re filthy,” Hux said, though the derisiveness felt flat.

“Hey,” said Kylo, stroking up Hux’s full length, “you started it, but you bet your ass I’m going to finish it.” He squeezed, and none to gently. He insisted: “Your fingers, Hux.”

“Get me the lubricant, and I will.”

Kylo leaned reached under the stall door to the place outside where he had dropped their backpacks and unzipped the small pocket at the top of his. Inside was a round, blue bottle of Alexander’s Backdoor, their favorite brand. Flipping the top open, he handed it to Hux. He watched as Hux anointed his left hand and moved it around to his backside. When his eyes closed, Kylo knew he had at least one finger in. _Perfect._

Hungrily, Kylo turned back to his cock, sucking him hard and long. Hux cursed and thrust into Kylo’s warm mouth as he fucked himself with his fingers. Kylo held him by the thighs and went to work, dead set on making him come apart. He was painfully aware of his own erection pressing up against the fly of his trousers, and, seeking relief, he fumbled with his belt and zipper to free it. Anyone could see him out and hard if they looked under the door, but he didn’t give half a fuck. Taking Hux down to the root, he absently jerked himself.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Hux taunted. “Have to get your hand on yourself.”

“You love it,” Kylo said in reply. He really did, actually. Sometimes he just liked to watch while Kylo got himself off, not even touching his own cock until Kylo had come. Kylo usually let him get inside after that, and it always left Kylo feeling full and fucked-out.

“ _Ah_ , I know,” Hux was babbling. “Oh God. I’m so close. Jesus Christ, it’s so good. Just keep going, _please_.”

Kylo hummed around him, and that was it. Hux barked a cry loud enough to be heard through the door and came in Kylo’s mouth, salty and sharp. Kylo swallowed it down easily; he’d been doing this for Hux for two years. Even as Hux spiraled down from the orgasm, he continued to ride his fingers, stimulating his prostate to wring himself dry. Kylo gave his cock a last lick before getting to his feet and taking a good look at Hux. He looked wrecked: his hair was disheveled, his face flushed, and his lips red and bitten.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Kylo said as he kissed him. His cock, still out of his pants, rubbed against Hux’s, making them both groan.

Taking his hand away from himself, Hux grabbed Kylo by the shoulders and pushed him back a step, until he was far enough away for Hux to turn. He lifted the back of his skirt, baring his lube-slick ass in invitation. Kylo bit his lip hard, and took him by the cheeks to spread them.

“How ready are you?” Kylo asked, pushing his thumb against Hux’s entrance.

“I was three fingers deep,” Hux replied. “I’m ready.”

Kylo’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Honestly, he figured eventually he’d be over wanting to fuck Hux as much as he could bear it, but it had been years and he still needed to get inside him like he needed air.

“I love you, Hux,” he said as he shoved his pants down and ran the head of his cock along the cleft of Hux’s ass.

Hux huffed a laugh. “I know you do, now quit stalling.”

Grinning, Kylo picked the bottle of lube up from its place on top of the toilet paper dispenser and poured a generous bit into his palm. A little dripped onto the floor as he slicked himself, more rolling down through his dark pubic hair. This was going to be a hell of a thing to clean up, but there was something undeniably satisfying about going to class just a little bit wet. Filthy, Hux had said. Yeah, he really was, but he wasn’t the one struggling to hold up a girls’ uniform skirt so he could get fucked quick and dirty in the bathroom. Jesus, he really was in love with Armitage Hux.

He held himself steady as he guided his cock into Hux, who trembled and gasped. Kylo eased in until he was completely sheathed, pausing there to enjoy the feeling of Hux totally enveloping him.

“We have a timeline, you know,” Hux hissed, even as he tightened his muscles around Kylo’s cock. “Unless you feel like missing all of AP Euro. Ms. Sloan is not forgiving.”

“Like you really care,” Kylo said, but he pulled out quickly and thrust back in, pushing Hux up against the wall.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux groaned. “Just like that. Fast, hard. Come _on_.”

Kylo pressed his chest against Hux’s back and rolled his hips to bring himself as deep as he could get. “I love it when you’re like this: all desperate for me. You’d better be keeping this uniform because I’ve got some plans for it.”

“Whenever you want,” said Hux, breathy. “Just fuck me.”

Kissing the side of his graceful neck, Kylo complied. It was a blessing they were almost the same height, since it made it easy for them to do it like this. Hux leaned against the wall, fingers splayed wide on either side of his head, his breath fogging the tiles. Kylo was never going to be able to come back in here again without thinking of himself balls deep while Hux panted with each thrust. He was probably going to be using this image to masturbate for the rest of his life, seeing as he hadn’t ever seen anything hotter — and he had had Hux in just about every possible position.

The sound of the wet slap of skin bounced off the lavatory walls, filling the room with it and turning Kylo on even more. “You feel so good,” he said, as much to himself as to Hux. “Did you think of this when you got dressed this morning? Did you think about me getting under it?”

“Of course I did,” Hux replied, broken. “It was half the point of this. I didn’t know it would get you this riled, though. If I’d’ve known, we could have played dress-up a long time ago.”

“I’d never thought of it,” said Kylo, punctuating each word with a deep push into Hux’s body. “I didn’t think I’d be into it, but...I’m really fucking into it.”

Hux leaned down farther, greedy for more. “Me— _ah—_ too.”

Kylo grabbed his hips under the skirt. “Mm, yeah. You’re so good like this, damn.” He was going harder now and quicker, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm. Hux was bearing down on him, telling him, “God, Kylo, yes. More!”

Growling, Kylo thrust one last time. Pleasure wracked him, whiting out his vision and making him tense and jerk as he came into Hux’s ass. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he should have slapped on a condom to spare him the mess, but it was too late now, and Kylo really liked it when he left something behind. _Filthy_ , he reminded himself. Luckily, Hux loved him and tolerated it.

When his head finally cleared, and he could think again, he grabbed a handful of toilet paper and pressed it to Hux as he pulled out. He wiped the come away and tossed the paper into the toilet. “You good?” he asked.

Hux reached for the dispenser, taking out more paper. “I will be in a minute. Take care of yourself.”

Kylo made a meager effort to clean off the lube, but in the end, he’d just shower when he got home. Hux was coming over to study for their algebra test after school, so they could probably take one together before Kylo’s parents got home. It felt really nice when Hux washed his hair for him.

When they were marginally clean again, Hux pulled his underwear back up and set the garter belt to rights before letting the skirt fall back down around his thighs. Kylo took it by the hem and tugged, pleased.

“I’m going to be thinking about this all day,” he sighed. “To hell with AP Euro.”

Hux grinned at him, kissing his lips. “Do try to concentrate. After all, this is serious protest.” Kylo gave him a look, and he laughed. “I’ll meet you for lunch.” He opened the stall door, stooped to grab his backpack, cast a glance at himself in the mirror, and then disappeared into the hall.

Kylo collapsed against the wall, head pressed back as he looked up at the particle board ceiling tiles. He smiled. Maybe the hot weather wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> xxxmah drew [Hux and Kylo in the story](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/post/163598144465/xxxmah-i-love-you-hux-he-said-as-he-shoved)! Good god damn; I'm sweating.


End file.
